


Powerful

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Series: Dancing MysMe [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: Zen catches Yoosung in the kitchen on their anniversary.





	Powerful

Sometimes Yoosung thinks maybe he’s just dreaming, asleep and about to wake up to find his whole life is not real. That he’s still just a struggling uni student who plays LOLOL all the time and whines about being single. That in his desperation his mind cooked up an amazing story, one that feels so real but could never happen in reality because the path to it was too specific, too narrow to duplicate.

Other times he wonders if he’s maybe just a figment of someone else’s imagination because everything seems to be _too_ perfect. Nothing else could explain how his life went from textbook depressed mess to a fairytale. He’s like Cinderella.

He’s even wondered if maybe he’s a character in a game and if he was programmed to be happy forever or if something terrible is about to happen. That fear flares up on the days his left eyes itches and stings for no reason, his vision blurring in and out.

Today seems particularly unreal to him, like there’s an ethereal glow around the edges of it but he doesn’t know what that _means._ In a few weeks he’ll graduate with his degree and there’s a little black box tucked away in an old pair of chinos to remain hidden until then. He isn’t sure when, exactly, the box will make its appearance but he knows it won’t be long. 

Yoosung never was good at waiting.

Could the softened edges have to do with how happy he is? How fulfilled, loved and in love he is? Is the explanation that simple or is it more complex, closer to something he isn’t able to grasp?

The timer goes off and he checks to see if the meat is thawed, carefully cubing it when he sees it is. 

It felt like there was a string pulling him to Zen, a connection between them neither ever acknowledged until there was no denying it. Is a soulmate a real thing? It’s possible. Maybe that’s why there’s a glow today; he found his soulmate and the longer they’re together, the more life sparkles. 

The meat slides onto the skewer easier than he remembers but no complaints. It’s been awhile since he made kebabs, but he felt the need to today. Normally they’re not what he’d consider a romantic meal but for them, there’s a hidden meaning to it. Next go the vegetables and then he’s pulling out the grill attachment for the stove. He wants them to be nice and fresh when Zen gets home.

The sizzling begins and Yoosung starts to hum like he usually does when cooking. It’s one of the activities he genuinely enjoys and if he listens close enough, sometimes he can hear a rhythm that reminds him of a song. Today his mind must just be filled with ooey gooey mushiness because of course it’s a love song that he begins to sing. 

“Oh my, my, my, what you do to me~  
Like lighting when I’m swimming in the sea~  
From the very first time we loved~  
From the very first time we touched~”

His feet move on their own and he laughs between stanzas, twirling and grinning without a care in the world. The moment feels so real and yet blurred at the edges, so different yet just the same.

This song couldn’t be more fitting for them in his mind. They could’ve written it with how accurate the descriptions are. 

Red fabric billows as he spins freely across the room, stumbling over his feet once before twirling back to flip the kebabs. Despite everything, Yoosung is still a little clumsy on his feet.

But damn if he can’t hold a tree pose as long as Zen now.

“There’s an energy~  
When you hold me~  
When you touch me~  
It’s so powerful~”

Time to turn them again already. He spins with his arms held out, only to jump a little when the front door opens up emit none other than the Impossibly Handsome Boyfriend he somehow snagged. With a grin, he bows and holds out a hand when Zen looks at him in surprise. Eyes slowly travel down Yoosung’s body before snapping back up and Zen grins crookedly when Yoosung feels his face flush.

“Darling, did you get all dressed up for me?” he asks, crossing the kitchen to take Yoosung’s extended hand and twirling him into his arms. Soft lips brush against Yoosung’s neck and he shivers, sighing softly.

“I did,” he admits, breath hitching as Zen continues to kiss lower, down to his revealed collarbone. “A-and I’m making kebabs.”

Yoosung feels Zen’s lips curl into a smile against his skin. One more soft peck and he’s let go, turning only to be frozen by the intensity of Zen’s lovestruck gaze.

“And here I only got you some flowers and a reservation.” The tone is teasing but Yoosung feels guilty for a moment. He should’ve told Zen he was planning something, that way he-

“Ah ah, I know that look. Get out of your head.” Zen’s gentle tap on his chin draws Yoosung back to reality and he blinks at Zen in confusion. “We should’ve realized that we’d both make plans for tonight.”

Oh. Right. Yoosung giggles, nodding. He slips back over to the kebabs, quickly flipping them before they burn. “Two hopeless romantics in a relationship? Yeah, I can’t believe we overlooked that.”

Zen’s chuckle is soft and when Yoosung turns back to him, he’s holding his phone. “I’m going to cancel the reservation. I’d much rather do this. You look breathtaking, by the way.”

Placing his hand over the phone, Yoosung pushes it out of the way for a moment, standing on his toes to place a gentle kiss to Zen’s lips. Real or not, this is all he’s ever wanted, even if he didn’t originally realize it. “Happy anniversary, Zen.”

“Happy anniversary, Yoosung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
